clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Printer's Sweepstakes Agency
Not to be confused with the PSA The Printer Sweepstakes Agency, not to be confused with the PSA's fictional branch, is a sweepstakes, not government-funded agency based in Trans-Antarctica and sells sweepstakes. It's original intention was to annoy the PSA due to it's tricks, but it later shifted it's intention from that to what it's being doing all along. It holds the third most popular lottery draw in Antarctica, alongside Lottery Draw Antarctica and Winning Numbers which is government-funded and is the second most popular sweepstakes agency in terms of customers, before the gonverment of the USA. History The PSA trikced unsuspected penguins into doing missions by creating a fictional branch known as the Printer Sweepstakes Agency. Several penguins were annoyed with it and decided to create an agency to annoy the PSA, known with the same name and created in February. They had to do what the name says so: sell sweepstakes. They therefore had a lottery draw known as the Sweepstake Six and many penguins from Trans-Antarctica's Pengu Town rushed to buy tickets. After branches opened all over Trans-Antarctica's cities, islands and famous landmarks, they shifted their intention of annoying the PSA to really selling sweepstakes. I herby declare that this company's vision to change from Annoy PSA to Sell Sweepstakes As Much As We Can! They increased the number of branches in each cities and started selling in Eastshield, Antarctic Peninusla and The Happyface State. The created the 5D sweepstake (which competed the 8D sweepstake in MAI) and the prizes were less than the other, but chances are bigger. It costs the same price and sold 1,200 tickets to April, compared to 10,500 tickets from the other sweepstake to April. Sweepstake Six Sweepstake Six is the third most popular selling sweepstake in Antarctica. There are five types of prizes: Gold, Silver, Bronze, Runner-Up, Consolation. Mainly, Gold will be around 100 million pebbles, whilst silver would be 10 million, bronze 1 million, runner up 500,000 pebbles ($5000) and Consolation 50,000 pebbles ($500). To play, the penguin must buy a sweepstake card for 650 pebbles. The sweepstake card will consist of six numbers. Every week, the winning sweepstake could be heard over the radio, on TeleText, and in the website. If you get at least 6 numbers correct, you get a gold. 5 numbers for silver, 4 for bronze, 3 for Runner-Up and 2 for Consolation. 5D 5D is a small sweepstake which has prizes with less value, but a higher chance. Each ticket is worth 650 pebbles. There are only three types of prizes: Winner, 1st Runner-Up and 2nd-Runner Up. Winner gets 500,000 pebbles, 1st-runner up 50,000 and 2nd-runner uo 10,000. The card will show 5 digits. If you get 5 digits right, you win the winner, 4 for 1Runner-up and 3 digits for 2-runnerup. Controversy The PSA sue this agency thrice, but the PSA always loses and needs to pay more than 1 million ($10,000) for give-away. This agency always win as there were no copyrights. The lawsuits were held when they started the company, when they got popular and when they changed their intentions. Notable Winners *McGoverns22, the winner of the first Sweepstake Six draw. *Les Fundue, the winner of two Sweepstake Six draws. *Kravish Lasut, the winner of the first 5D draw. *Eran Fungrease, the winner of the special Sweepstake Six 1 billion pebbles draw. *Nelson Fries, whom played Sweepstake Six since the beggining to this day and only won 50,000 pebbles. See Also *PSA *Winning Numbers Category:Companies